


Lost In His Eyes

by g_babey98



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: AntiqueStore!AU, F/M, nightclub!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_babey98/pseuds/g_babey98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has been working her ass off at her mothers antique store since she was five. With her mother dead and her brothers gone, will her only freedom be the very thing that traps her forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on Tumblr wanted an Antique Store AU and I couldn't help myself. It's also kind of a Night club AU but I don't know, I hope you enjoy anyway. P.S Some characters in the tags haven't been introduced yet but will in future chapters.

It had been 12 years since Wendy had been working at "Mary's Antiques", ever since she was 5 she would help her mother Mary, who owned the shop. She would help her clean and keep the place in great shape. Though ever since her mother died when she was 15, the place aged, got dustier, dirtier. She was left in charge of the shop but she couldn't run it on her own, her father and brothers helped a bit, but when she was 16 her father took her brothers and moved far away, her father told her she reminded him to much of her mother and Wendy, being the responsible, caring young lady, understood and stayed with Christina, who she liked to call Nana, a deaf, 92 year old lady (an old friend of her mothers she presumes) who was to help her run the shop and look after her if she were to run into any trouble.

Wendy now 17, didn't exactly despise her life but dreamed of it being something more, filled with adventures and friends and perhaps a "true love", but no, she was doomed to spend the rest of her life in this dusty, old antique store, to hold onto her mothers dream, with a woman who's deaf and can't even remember Wendy's name.  
It was 7am on a Wednesday, Wendy got up and started her daily routine of brushing her teeth, having a shower and letting her hair down to air dry (in which it turns poofy and there's hair everywhere, just the way she likes it), making tea then usually not having time to make breakfast because she's already late, so she grabs her keys and says goodbye to her shack of a house which is really just a run down, cheap one bedroom apartment seeing as though she can't afford anything else. She came to the shop, opened up, had a look around to make sure everything was in its place like usual. It wasn't really a terrible shop, in fact it had a rare beauty to it, crystals hung from the roof and dusty old but interesting books were in every corner, on slow boring days Wendy would sit behind the counter and read them, even though she's read them all 10 times before because it's always slow and boring. She's lucky if she gets more than 5 customers a day, and when she does they're usually like Christina. 

The bell rings that irritating noise as someone opens the door and to Wendy's surprise it's a young blonde girl. At first the girl looks around and takes in the small shop, she seems to admire the shop, she lets the smell of dust and old leather fill her nose and then she lays her eyes on Wendy and smiles a glowing smile, it's almost as if her presence sends sparkling dust all through out the shop.  
"Welcome to Mary's Antiques, can I help you?" Wendy says in her usual greeting tone, a bit brighter though today. The young girl, a bit older than her, smiles wider and makes her way to the counter in an almost playful skipping pace and places a piece of paper on the counter in front of Wendy. Wendy looks her up and down, she's gorgeous, and her bright green dress is something Wendy would love to own but unfortunately with her money situation all she can wear is her best dress which is really just a loose white dress, almost vintage which you can tell because it's barley white anymore.  
"Hi..uh, is Mary here? I'm just looking for the manager cause I'm looking for a job" the girl says sweetly with a sophisticated ring to her voice.  
"Oh Mary was my mother but she passed away a few years ago" Wendy takes the resume on the counter and reads over it.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I'm Tink by the way" she says softly extending her hand out to Wendy. Wendy takes her hand and shakes it,  
"Nice to meet you Tink I'm Wendy and might I say this is quite an impressive resume! Why would you want to work in an old antique shop like this?" Wendy asks as she lets go of her hand and continues to read.  
"There's just something about these places that make me feel at home! The atmosphere is intoxicating, don't you think?" Tink says as she takes another smell of the air, this time getting some of Wendy's cheap lavender perfume. Wendy stares at the girl with one brow raised. Wendy and Tink both laugh.  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with you, so I guess you can start work tomorrow, it'll be good to have you on board. Just a warning though, there's a woman out the back, her names Christina, she's deaf as a bat, she's kind of here just to look after me, don't bother talking to her, she'll forget everything you say the moment after you say it" Wendy whispers loudly and laughs.  
"Really? That's great, thanks, and don't worry, i won't, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tink waves and is out the door before Wendy can even register what happened.  
Wendy smiles even though the girl is gone, she's actually really glad now that she won't have to spend her days alone in an empty store, sure she has Christina, but all she does is sit in the back store room and sew. She makes some of the nicest clothes though, some she makes for Wendy, others she makes for a baby which she thinks she had but unfortunately lost during pregnancy a long time ago, it truly breaks Wendy's heart. 

What a productive day, only one person came in the store and that was Tink! So with out a hassle, Wendy locks up the shop, yelling a "good-bye Nana!" and leaving Christina inside because she has no home so she has to sleep at the shop. She doubts Christina heard her but it's still polite. Wendy makes her way home at a chilly 10pm at night, not having a jacket because she's almost as forgetful as Christina and forgot to bring her jacket. She comes to a halt when she notices something in the corner of her eye, she turns but all she see's are shadows running into an alley. Probably just some stupid boys she thinks. She quickly reaches home (it being just a walk around the corner from the store) and turns on her fireplace straight away as she chucks her keys into the bowl sitting on the old chest next to the front door. She heads to her room and gets changed into her PJ's which Christina made for her and sits in front of the fireplace as it fills her home with warmth and sips a hot cup of tea while watching her favorite show, Downtown Abbey. There's barely any shows on at 10pm so she kind of just watches whatever is on, but she particularly likes this show. Wendy warms up quickly as she sits in front of her small TV. Time passes by but for some reason, she isn't tired, not at all. She looks around her apartment for something to do, but nothing comes to mind. Then she gets an idea, a stupid one she'd regret in the morning but she went along with it anyway. 

See there's this place called Hangman's Tree, it like a small nightclub but it's always packed and it's just around the corner. It was one of many nightclubs in London, others being, Mermaid Lagoon (an out doorsy place that has pools and water slides), Pixie Hollow (the place where "fairy dust" (a mix of cocaine, heroin, ice and god knows what else) is born and spreads to the other clubs (you're literally not allowed in if you don't do drugs), Skull Rock (it resembles a cave and mostly older men and women hang out there) and lots more all run by a fancy business/main club called Neverland. Wendy wasn't one to go to parties or nightclubs, in fact she'd probably only been to them 5 times in her whole life, though she was only 17. Wendy sat and thought for a moment, she has work tomorrow but oh she years for bright lights and loud music. Ignoring her subtle, innocent side, she goes to her wardrobe to see if any of her mothers old dresses would be suitable to wear. She flicks through the mostly vintage dresses but her eyes stop and search one particular dress that catches her attention. She pulls it out and puts it against her and stares into the mirror. It's white (a colour she wears a lot), the top being a corset and the bottom having mesh piled on top of each other making a poofy skirt. It must of been one of her mothers old ballet dresses. It'll have to do she thinks. She slips off her PJ's and slides the dress on. The first thing she can think is, it barely covers her ass. She looks at herself in the mirror, constantly tugging the dress down but it won't budge. She sighs to herself, she can't help but think she actually looks good due to her never being able to wear fancy dresses. She makes her way to the bathroom and opens her make-up bag that hasn't been touched in months. She applies some blush, mascara and an extremely thin line of eyeliner and that's all she's bothered to do. She stares at herself in the mirror, should I do this, she thinks. Live a little, be free, have fun, her thoughts start to over lap. She shakes it off and decides to go anyway. 

She puts her keys in her little pocket of her thin white cardigan that's hardly going to keep her warm, and heads out the door. Damn it is freeeezing! She hugs herself and runs her hands up and down her arms hard in order to get warm, it's barely working. She practically runs down the street and around the corner to Hangman's Tree, it looks crowded inside but there's no line to get in. Wendy makes her way inside and instantly she warms up, from all the bodies surrounding her. It's darker than she thought but every so often a green light will flash in her eyes. She takes a deep breath in and it smells like dirt and that sweet smell you get just before it rains. She makes her way to the bar, from that speed walking, she's gotten pretty thirsty. She notices a lot of people giving her quick glances, probably because she's new or she could have something on her face, she honestly didn't care. She turns to the bar and takes a seat. A boy turns around, about her age (which is surprising to see such a young guy working here), he's absolutely beautiful, Wendy doesn't know whether it's because she rarely see's boys or if it's the atmosphere but damn would she love to take him home.  
"What can I get you, sweet heart" The boy smiles a devilish grin, and Wendy can't help but blush and stare into his bright green dreamy eyes.  
"Surprise me!" Wendy says unexpectedly, she couldn't even hear herself say it because she was so lost in this boys eyes.  
"Got it" He winks at her, sending shivers sharply through her spine, "Oi Felix! Get me a Hangman's Blood!" The boys yells, trying to speak over the- not so- loud music.  
"Got it!" The two boys exchange smiles and then Felix sends a drink sliding across the bar. The boy catches it and then pushes it in front of Wendy and smiles.  
"Wendy Darling" she blurts out with out realizing, just wanting to stare at him a little while longer. She smiles to try and cover her embarrassment.  
"Darling? That's cute. I'm known as Pan, but you can call me Peter if you'd like" Peter smiles, also getting caught up in Wendy's' beauty. They smile at each other for while but then Peter turns away, he has to do his job of course. Wendy also turns to face the dance floor and see's that most the people in the club are young boys, with a few girls here and there, but mostly boys. None as enticing as Peter but they all seemed to know each other as they talked and laughed while the girls did the dancing. Wendy took a few sips of the drink which was actually quite refreshing then placed it on the bar. She wouldn't dare go and dance but she liked to watch. She sits, relaxed, back resting on the bar and she takes a deep breath in, she loves it!  
A few minutes past before the familiar voice returned. "Having fun are we?" Peter smiles as Wendy whips her head around, waiting for her body to catch up, which is hard on these cheap bar stools.  
"It's beautiful, I didn't realize how fun clubs could be. I'd love to see all the other clubs Neverland owns one day" Wendy confesses to this new found friend. Peter stares at her and smiles, what would creep people out kind of just made her fall in love with him even more.  
"So you know of Neverland?" Peter asks cluelessly , but he knows all to well what she's talking about.  
"Yeah, a kind of head quarters where all the staff and their plus 1's or 2's go, apparently it's amazing, though I don't think I know anyone who's ever been" Wendy smiles and she takes another sip from her drink.  
"Well now you do!" Peter laughs as Wendy's eyes grow wider.  
"You don't mean to tell me, YOU'VE been to Neverland, what is it like?" Wendy's eyes stay wide and curiosity flushes over her.  
"Why don't I show you, tomorrow night meet me out the front of here and i'll take you" Peter smirks as it looks like Wendy's about to faint.  
"I uhh, I don't know what to say! I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Wendy says in a hurry. "Listen, I hate to be a Cinderella here but I really got to go, I've got work in the morning. Thanks for the drink and the chat, i'll see you tomorrow!" Wendy says as she skulls the last of her drink, smiles and jumps off the stool noticing it's now 12pm, which is late for her.  
"I'll see you then, darling" Peter says mockingly and as Wendy waves and exits the club Peters' face turns from sweet to evil.


	2. A Little Birdy Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy finally gets her wish of visiting Neverland but it's not all it seems and her suspicions start to grow.

Before Wendy realized, her alarm was going off. She jerked her half dead body up and reached over to turn her alarm off. She sat, back resting on her backboard and rubbed her face. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed and the second last thing was go to work. 'Ugh mum, you better be proud of me' she thinks to herself as she throws her legs over the side of her bed. She can barely stand so she just flings herself over to her wardrobe and pulls out her usual white dress. She skips her shower today, she'll have it after work. Her eyes grow wider when she realizes what's going to happen tonight. She'd forgotten all about it. All the sudden, she's totally awake, she pretty much rips off her PJ's and throws on her dress and runs out the door. Man, did she want this day to go fast so she could finally see Neverland. She makes her way up the street to find Tink already out the front.  
"Hey, you're early" Wendy smiles.  
"That's good, right?" Tink laughs.  
"Of course" Wendy also laughs and puts the key in the hole. She opens up the door and Tink barges in infront of her.  
"A bit enthusiastic are we?" Wendy raises and eyebrow.  
"How could you not love coming here everyday, it's like heaven!" Tink twirls her self around the shop as Wendy's eyebrow goes higher. Wendy laughs and makes her way to the back room to wake Christina up.

Wendy opens the storage door, flicks on the light and sits on Christinas' bed.  
"Time to wake up Nanna!" She laughs as Christina throws a pillow at her.  
"No, no. More sleep!" Christina laughs. Wendy laughs along and leaves to let Christina wake up properly.  
Wendy walks back to greet Tink.  
"So do you have any questions before we open?" Wendy asks.  
"Nope" Tink replies and smiles.  
"Well ok, now if you want to start by maybe straightening a few things up while I stay at the desk to do some accounting" Wendy returns the smile.  
"Sure thing" Tink says and starts making her way around the store, exploring like a kid in a candy shop.

The day goes quickly, just like Wendy wanted, a few customers here and there but not very many sales. Wendy continues to finish up the accounting when the door rings and she looks up to see Peter. He smirks and it confuses Wendy.  
"Peter, I uhh, what are you doing here? How do you know I work here?" Wendy asks confusingly. All Peter does is smile and walk around the front of the store.  
"Such a young face in such an old store" Peter says puzzingly.  
"It was my mothers, but it's mine now" Wendy replies with a soft voice.

Tink hears the voices and comes skipping over but stops when she see's Peter. She turns and looks at Wendy.  
"Uh, who's this?" Tink says curiously. Peter doesn't pay attention to the girl, he just smiles at Wendy. They all stand there awkwardly and stare at each other. Then Wendy decides to break the silence.  
"This is Peter, I met him last night" She explains. Tink doesn't do anything but nod, then she turns and goes to the back of the store to continue her job.  
"So what brings you here?" Wendy asks. Peter smiles and looks around for a moment.  
"No reason, thought i'd just come see you" He smirks.  
"How did you know I worked here?" Wendy asks.  
"Let's just say a little birdy told me" Peter's smirk grows wider.  
"Anyway, I'll see you tonight, it was nice seeing you, birdy" Peter says suspiciously then leaves with out another word.  
Wendy looks around for a few minutes, trying to think of what he meant but her focus draws to Tink who's now standing in front of her.  
"What was all that about?" Tink laughs.  
"I, uh, I actually don't know" Wendy questions. They stay and stare at each other for a few moments until the door rings again. To both their surprises, it's another young man, one that looks a tad older than Peter but much taller. He stares at the two as they stare back, something catches Wendy's attention. It's a big scar that runs across the boys face, it looks old and partly healed, but it makes Wendy cringe to think of how it felt to have gotten it.  
"Welcome to Mary's Antiques, can I help you?" Wendy asks.  
"Hello Wendy" The boy says.  
"How did you know my name?" Wendy asks confused as she continues to stare at his scare, which has caught Tink's attention to.  
"It's me, Felix, from last night?" Felix explains.  
"Oh, Felix, sorry I didn't recognize you" Wendy responds smiling.  
"Sorry to bother you but..." Felix turns to Tink and all the sudden he stops talking, he looks her up and down and somehow looks as if he's just had an epiphany, he smiles sweetly at her and she smiles back and then he turns back to Wendy and shakes his head slightly.. "sorry, have you seen Peter, he came in here a few minutes ago" Felix says, hiding his reddened cheeks with his blue hoodie. Wendy smiles as she looks between the two, both their cheeks red.  
"Yeah he was in here but I don't know where he went after" She laughs. Felix nods, looks over at Tink, smiles then leaves.  
"Well, he was cute, heeeyyyyy" Wendy mocks as Tink doesn't take her eyes off Felix until he's gone.  
"Oh shh, I was just being friendly!" Tink laughs.  
"Sure 'friendly'" Wendy giggles. Wendy looks at her watch and realizes it's already 9pm.  
"Time to lock up, f you want you can count the cash and I'll go lock up." Wendy smiles.  
"Sure thing" Tink smile and opens the cash register to start counting. 

Once they're both done, they hug and part ways, Wendy goes back to her apartment and Tink goes to wherever her home is. Wendy smiles once she opens her door. She goes straight to her wardrobe to pick another dress for the night. She flicks through and see's a short blue dress, her mothers brides maids dress for her Aunt Millicent's wedding. She puts it on and it fits like a glove. She ties the ribbon at the back and makes her way to the bathroom. She puts her usual make-up on and decides to curl her hair. It only takes a few minutes because of her already curly hair. She looks in the mirror, smiles, then heads out the door.

She makes her way down the street calmly though her head is about to explode from suspense, she can't wait to see what Neverland has to offer! She turns to see those same shadows again, then run away so she starts to walk quicker.  
"Fancy seeing you here!" Wendy jumps almost out of her skin.  
"PETER! You scared the shit out of me!" Wendy yells, but all Peter does is laugh.  
"Sorry birdy, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought i'd meet you half way seeing as though my car is parked just over here" Peter exclaims and points a beautiful green porche. He opens the door and extends his hand for Wendy to get in. She hesitates for a second, should she really be doing this? I mean, she barely knows the guy but she puts all else aside and gets in. The car smells of new car smell and leather, Wendy takes a deep breath in as he closes the door and makes his way around the car. He gets inside, turns the car on and a roar escapes the engine, he Peter turns to Wendy and smiles as she can't help but let out a giggle. The car takes off and Peter puts on some bass music, Wendy doesn't mind though she prefers Pop. The windows roll down and everyone stares into the windows of the car and then quickly look away as if they're scared of the car. The wind is blowing her tight curls, making them looser but Wendy couldn't care less. She lets another giggle out and Peter turns to smile again. 

Before either of them realizes, they reach Neverland. It's out in the city, away from the suburban towns, but it doesn't have any building around it, it sits almost in the heart of the city, and no one goes near it unless they're going in, everyone stands more than 50 meters away from the big building. It's made a brick and painted black, all the windows are strongly tinted but you can see lights shining out of them, mostly greens and whites. Wendy takes a breath in and steps out of the car to follow Peter who's already out of the car. He points to the building.  
"What do you think?" Peter asks.  
"I love it already" Wendy responds and smiles.  
"Great, lets get inside!" Peter takes Wendy's hand and leads her up the steps and to a big wooden door. Peter knocks 3 times and a voice from inside says,  
"Name?"  
"Peter Pan and a plus one" Peter says loudly. The doors open almost immediately and Wendy's mouth drops open. Inside, there aren't large amounts of people but it's still pretty crowded, everyone's dancing, the music is loud and all the walls are lined with bars, the ground was a green carpet, almost like grass and the walls had forests painted on them, it was curiously beautiful. Wendy's eyes traveled from wall to wall and she smiled. Peter lead her to a bar.  
"Birdy!" Peter says loudly to get Wendy's attention, which it does and she turns to meet his green eyes, "do you want anything?" he asks.  
"Sure, I'll have what I had yesterday" Wendy smiles.  
"Hey Bae! I'll get two Hangman Bloods" Peter says to the Bae the bartender who seems to be wearing animal fur, Wendy felt sorry for him, it was very warm inside. Two drinks were put on the bar when a tall man tapped Wendy on the shoulder, it was Felix.  
"Hey Birdy, mind if I have a quick chat to Peter?" Felix said, not really caring if she were to say yes. Wendy didn't say anything, she just nodded and tapped Peter on the shoulder, he turned and saw Felix. Peter and Felix walked off.  
"Bae, what a peculiar name" Wendy smiled at the bartender who seemed to be free for a chat.  
"Thanks I guess, and what's yours?" Bae smiled.  
"Wendy. Wendy Darling, though for some reason people have come to the liking of 'Birdy'" Wendy laughed.  
"I like Wendy" The boy smiled when two rude girls pushed Wendy out the way to order. Bae and Wendy just exchanged smiles then Bae turned his attention to the two girls. After they were served, Wendy came back.  
"Well aren't they sweet!" Wendy laughed.  
"They work at Mermaid Lagoon, we call them the "mermaids" most the girls who work there aren't very friendly" Bae whispers trying not to let them hear, "One time an underage girl snuck into the club, she was only about 14, and instead of kicking her out the girls decided to throw her in the pool, and she almost drowned!" Bae said.  
"That's terrible!" Wendy frowned.  
"Hey!" A girl said coming from the seat next to Wendy, "we're not ALL bad!" The woman says, "I'm Ariel by the way" she goes to shake Wendy's hand but Bae interrupts "It's best you stay away from them, no offence Ariel, but your girls can be harsh" All Ariel does is laugh  
"What, why? I can handle myself?" Wendy became slightly offended.  
"Listen Darling, you may be fooling everyone else, but I know you're not 18, don't worry, i won't tell but make sure no one else finds out!" Bae whispers.  
Before Wendy can respond, Peter takes her arms possessively.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to her, you rat!" Peter almost hissed like a cat.  
"It's fine Peter! He was just keeping me company until you came back!" Wendy says desperately.  
"Chill out dude!" Bae says sarcastically. Pan shoots him a deadly look.  
"WENDY?!" a woman's voice shouts. Wendy shoots her head around to see Tink, Peter let's go as Wendy makes her way over to the girl.  
"Tink? What are you doing here?" Wendy asks.  
"Well after my shift, that boy Felix invited me to come, what about you?" Tink questions.  
"I've wanted to come here for ages and Peter offered to take me" Wendy explains. The two stare at each other but then burst out laughing.  
"What a coincidence!" Tink says while laughing. Wendy nods and then both Felix and Peter come over to join them.  
"Felix, you didn't tell me you invited anyone" Peter says in an almost demanding voice.  
"I uh, I didn't really get the time..." Felix explains.  
"Come with me for a second, somethings come up in our schedule" Peter says and him and Felix disappear into a room.  
Wendy and Tink decide to dance together but after awhile they both notice that neither Felix or Peter has come out of that room.  
"Listen, I'm really tired, I'm going to head home, do you mind telling Peter I've gone home?" Wendy asks.  
"Oh sure! You go home, have a good nights rest!" Tink smiles as Wendy makes her way out the big wooden doors.  
Wendy left because partly she was tired but she felt like she was suffocating, she wasn't really used to the atmosphere and she doesn't think she ever will be. She catches the train home, half asleep, makes her way into her door and collapses on her bed, pretty much passing out at the late time of 3am, a record for her.

The next morning, Wendy awakens, looks over at her clock and it's 1pm. 'Thank god it's Saturday' is all she can say as she rubs her eyes and makes her way to the door to collect the Saturday's paper. She pours herself a glass of juice and sits on her old two seater couch and opens the paper. She drops the juice she once held in her right hand, and brings that hand to her mouth which has almost hit the floor. The first thing she read was,  
"Young Boy 'Baelfire' Found Dead In City Bin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that death thing, I regret it so much but no body messes with Pan I guess?


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae's dead, Tink needs a place to stay and Wendy needs a new dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short cause all my ideas have gone completely out the window but I wanted to update so here ya go :)

All Wendy can think is 'shit, shit, shit' she takes her hand away from her mouth and reads the fine print, when she reads 'young boy who worked at the promiscuous Neverland, died late last night' all Wendy could do was cry, her sobs were silent but as her tears hit the paper it made a thud noise that rung in her ears. The paper fell from her hands and she just cried. She didn't move, she didn't twitch a muscle. Who could of done such a horrible thing? Had it been Pan? No, he couldn't be capable of doing that. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. The feelings left a sharp pain in her head so she decided to get up and get some asprin. She poured herself a glass of water and chugged down the two pills. She couldn't wait for them to kick in.

She decided to hop back into bed besides being fully awake. Her body flopped onto the bed like a dead fish and she closed her eyes tight. As soon as they closed, they never opened. She tried to dream of her old dog, Nanna, who Christina reminded her of and who she dearly missed, but as soon as her sub-conscious took over, horrible nightmares filled her head, of a shadowy figure horrifically murdering Bae, she cried out in her sleep and tossed and turned. She jerked up with sweat dripping off her cold head. Dry tears were sticky on her face, she took deep breaths in to calm herself, she looked around, to her open curtains when she realized it was almost pitch black. She turned to her clock and it read '11:47pm'. She rubbed her eyes in realization that she had slept the whole day with it only feeling like 1 hour. She looks back at the clock to make sure she read it right but then something moves in the corner of her eye. She quickly realizes someone's in her room. All she can think to do is scream and hope the next door neighbors will hear. She turns to the shadow who is now moving and starts to scream but the shadow places a hand over her mouth and ushers a 'shhh!' but she continues to scream under the shadows hand. Suddenly the shadow pounces off the bed and Wendy's muffled screams become clear, that is until the mysterious shadow turns the light on to reveal a flustered Tink. Wendy stops screaming, but continues to yell.  
"TINK! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" is all Wendy can say before she runs out of breath.  
"Calm down, I heard about what happened to that bartender and decided to come over here to see if you were ok" Tink huffs, "your door was locked so I turned to leave but then I heard you crying so I picked the locks and saw you were sleeping, so I decided to have a nap until you woke up!"Tink said defensively. Wendy and Tink were both flustered but Wendy couldn't help but let out a laugh at the whole thing and Tink smiled.  
"Where the hell did you learn to pick locks?" Wendy asked curiously.  
"Oh uhh" Tink looked around hesitantly, "just an old party trick I guess" she smiled. Wendy just looked around for a moment, her house wasn't messy but it sure as hell wasn't tidy, she got a bit embarrassed.  
"Sorry about the state of this place, it's hard living by yourself and, well, I don't get much visitors, in fact, I get none" Wendy admits.  
"It's alright, I can guarantee my place is probably worse" Tink says trying to make her feel better but it didn't really do anything as Wendy continued to look around the room.   
"Listen uh, there's something I didn't really tell you..." Tink says looking down.  
"What is it?" Wendy asks.  
"My parents, they uh, kinda kicked me out and that's why I came here. I really don't want to intrude but is there any way I could hang here for a couple of days until my parents let me come back?" Tink says softly as if about to cry, "but if your hands are full it's totally ok, I've got a few other people I could ask for a place to stay"   
Wendy smiles, "I wouldn't dream of it! Stay as long as you like, I've always wanted a roomie so my days weren't so lonely" Tink looks up, now with a massive smile on her face.  
"Oh Wendy, Thankyou so much! You have a heart of gold!" Tink says as she reaches down to hug Wendy.   
While Wendy was setting up Tinks' bed, Tink decides to start snooping around. Wendy didn't mind she didn't have many interesting things. Though Wendy laughed when Tink started checking the door and window frames and in all the draws and cupboards.  
"It's ok, there hasn't been a break in, in years if that's what you're worried about" Wendy laughs.  
Tink turns to face her with a confused look on her face but then smiles.  
"Oh yeah a break in, just being cautious!" She says suspiciously merrily. Wendy finishes making the bed and they both lay down to face eachother.  
"So is this what sleepovers are like? I thought there were meant to be pillow fights and chocolate!" Wendy laughs.  
"Trust me sweety, I've been to as much sleepovers as you" Tink smiles. They decide to talk about their pasts but fall asleep before either of them know it. Wendy awakens to find an empty bed beside her but a delicious smell fills her nose. She walks to the kitchen like a zombie to see Tink making bacon and eggs.  
"Hungry?" Tink smiles.  
"Wow uh yeah I guess haha, thanks" Wendy says as Tink places a plate of bacon and eggs infront of her.  
Wendy eats it in a blink of an eye while Tink eats hers slowly.  
"Wow that was the best eggs and bacon I've ever tasted, how did you learn to cook like that?" Wendy asks.  
"My mother is a chef, she wants me to be one but I've always wanted to be um.. a vet" Tink says.  
"Oh you like animals?" Wendy asks   
"Yeah, always have always will!" Tink says almost sarcastically.  
After Tink finishes, the girls decide to go into town because Wendy desperately needs a new dress and Tink insists she must help her look for one. They catch the bus to the mall and spend a few minutes looking around before Wendy feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around quickly to almost be nose to nose with Peter.  
"Peter! What are you doing here?" Wendy asks as she backs away.  
"Just chilling" Peter replies, "you?"  
"I'm here with Tink, we're shopping for clothes" Wendy says but after that they just stare at eachother. Tink hears the muttering and comes over.  
"Oh, hello Peter" Tink says as she looks between Wendy and him, she slowly backs away.  
"What's her problem?" Peter says when Tink finally moves away.  
"Oh she's just going through some stuff" Wendy answers.  
"So uh, did you hear about that bartender, Bae?" Wendy asks suspiciously.  
"Who? I don't know what you're talking about?" Peter says unconvincingly.  
"A bartender at Neverland died Peter, how could I have heard before you, don't play dumb?!" Wendy says angrily.  
"Sorry grumpy pants I don't ask questions, I didn't know. Talking about Neverland, I'm going next Saturday, you wanna come?" Peter asks.  
Wendy rubs her head but decides to play along with Peter's little charade.  
"Sure" is all Wendy says.  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 8!" Peter smiles, kisses Wendy on the cheek and walks off.  
Wendy's cheeks go pink and she smiles. But then her mouth opens and her eyes widen, she never told him where she lived.


End file.
